


Tears Like Sea Glass

by ko_ko_bop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Beta/Omega, Courting Rituals, Forbidden Love, Healers, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Moon Taeil, Sad, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ko_bop/pseuds/ko_ko_bop
Summary: He had convinced himself that he must leave, for Doyoungs's sake.If Taeyong had not been born a Beta, he would stay.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong placed the last medicinal scroll into his leather bag, carefully guiding it to rest under a fur tunic where it would be safe from harm. The prospect of leaving this pack, his home, was quickly fading from an insane idea, to reality. When their Healer had offered for Taeyong to travel to the Lee Pack for further training in medicines and healing, he had jumped on the opportunity; his motives clouded with a secret personal dilemma. 

Glancing back to survey his unusually empty hut, Taeyong's gut twinged with sadness. So much had happened within these walls. Friendships were made, strengthened and nurtured; relationships not so easily forgotten just by running away. 

But Taeyong would never admit that was his goal through all of this. Over in the far corner sat a lone oak chair and if he focused hard enough, Taeyong could just make out Donghyuck's teasing smile along with Taeil's quiet presence at the fireplace, silently judging the other wolves around. Johnny was present beside his mate, Ten, cuddled up close to the flames; trying in vain to contain his Omega's fiesty words directed at the other wolves. Jaehyun was not far away, body draped across Taeyong's bench, face stretched into his handsome grin. 

Young Alpha Mark sat beside him, occasionally joining in on the conversation but mostly laughing loud, not forgetting to make moon eyes at an oblivious Donghyuck across the room. Then there was Doyoung, sillouhette buried inside Taeyong's pile of furs against the wall; taking extra care to rub his scent among the pelts just to spite the Beta. He knew very well Taeyong had a sensitive nose, hated other scents on his bedding; though he secretly loved Do's. 

Oh Doyoung, he would miss him the most. If Taeyong were not so unfortunate to have been born a Beta, he would court that Omega without any second thoughts. 

If he had not been born a Beta, he would stay. 

He had convinced himself that he must leave, for Doyoungs's sake. Anyone could see the boy loved him, wanted to be a part of his life so desperately. Taeyong shared the same feelings, could not think of anyone else he'd rather spend his days with. 

If Taeyong had not been so cursed, he would mate Doyoung. 

But Beta's were not encouraged to court Omega's, their only logical choice would be to mate with fellow Beta's. Alpha's and Omega's made strong Pup's, usually the same secondary gender as their parents, while the chances of a Beta impregnating an Omega were slim. Hardly possible, even if it did happen, their pups would be weak and small. Taeyong had witnessed it once, his third time accompanying their Healer to a delivery. 

An Omega woman had mated with a male Beta despite her parents discouragment. The birth was too early, hard and long; in the end only yeilding one sickly pup. A male Beta so small Taeyong could fit him in both hands. The pup didn't survive the night. 

No one wished a mating between the two genders on anyone; and Taeyong would not subject Doyoung to such a life. The boy deserved a kind Alpha, strong and comforting. Someone to provide in abundance, give him strong offspring and a secure position in the pack. Those things were out of Taeyong's grasp. 

Rain pelted against the window above his head, pulling his thoughts from within. It was still dark outside, a bit early for the sun to rise just yet. Taeyong wanted it that way, wanted to leave before any of the pack arose. Hastily, he pushed himself up from the dirt floor, deciding he had wasted enough time in his head. Studying the room around him to make sure nothing important was left behind, Taeyong's gaze settled upon a small wooden box, peeking out from beneath a bookshelf. 

Taking calculated steps forward, the Beta knelt down, pulling the box from it's hiding place. A thick layer of dust rested upon the lid and he cleared it away, fingering the latch with his other hand. He knew what lay inside. Something he had forbade himself from seeing many summers ago, back when he was young and foolish; back when he had hope. 

Surely one last look wouldn't hurt; perhaps he could pretend for a moment. The lid thumped, contacting the floor below in anticipation of sight and Taeyong held his breath, gazing at the beautiful creation below. A necklace, shards of sea glass embedded together forming a ring of shining light, casting colors unknown to man.

It would not drape and was not gaudy, Taeyong made sure of it; knew Doyoung did not care for frivolous things that got in the way of regular day to day chores. Taeyong's design allowed the necklace to lay flat and taught against Doyoung's throat, a thin strand of color to contrast against carmel skin. A courting gift the younger Omega would never witness. 

A Beta's dream that would never come true. 

What was he doing, sitting here, pitying himself like this? What kind of man was he to think any wolf would want him as a mate when he sulked in such a way. Slamming the box closed, Taeyong stretched up to full height, just as a knock split the silence. Mumbling a curse under his breath, the Beta deposited his gift on the bookshelf, stalking to the door in hopes that his visitor might leave if convinced no one was awake. 

It didn't happen however, whoever knocked was adamant. Sighing in exasperation, Taeyong slolwy pulled the oak slab open; eyes taking a moment to focus on the soaked figure before him. 

Goddess above.

"Doyoung?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung would give chase until the end of time, if need be. 
> 
> This war wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's feelings are pretty much summed up in the song Fear by Seventeen...
> 
> "My heart that I wanted to give to you Is actually hurting me even more
> 
> I'm dangerous, I'm too potent The sharp truth is more important than my heart"
> 
> "Got to get away I can't hesitate anymore  
> Everything turns gray Cut out the fantasy of me, run away
> 
> Before the poison starts to spread Got to get away"
> 
> "I'm scared, I can't wake up, so I'm lying again  
> Even my memories are being colored Please baby, you need to get away from me
> 
> Someone tell me what should I do"
> 
> "You must erase all memories of me, I'm poison I know I can't take it no more I can't cross this line but please love me
> 
> The way I love, the way I love"
> 
> "My poison spreads, the pain is deep tonight  
> Why does my heart turn away from the truth?"

"What are you doing here?" 

Taeyong's shock was evident on his face, eyes and mouth wide open, gasping for words. Doyoung would find it funny if he wasn't here for such a grim reason. The Omega's eyes focused somehwere behind Taeyong, coming to rest on a lone leather bag sitting in the middle of his hut. 

"So it is true." A pause.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Doyoung's tone was icy, filled with frustration and worry. How could the Beta leave without telling anyone? Without telling _him _.__

__Moving aside to let Doyoung enter, Taeyong kept his gaze low; mind a mess of sea salt scent and want. Taeyong did not wish to see Doyoung before he left, did not wish to be forced into showing him how much of a failure he was. But now, standing before the only person that ever mattered to him, Taeyong was frightened more than anything.  
"You're leaving then?"_ _

__"Who told you?" Doyoung's eyes narrowed upon the inquiry, and he pinned Taeyong with a sinister look, shaking his hair free of water; not caring when the Beta flinched from the droplets assault. Good, Doyoung wondered if he should dump a whole bowl of water onto his head; perhaps it would knock some sense into him._ _

__"Johnny told me, but that does not matter. Why are you leaving?" Cursing under his breath, Taeyong answered the Omega. He knew better than to tell Johnny; that Alpha never could keep a secret._ _

__"Healer Park offered me an option to travel to the Lee pack for further medicinal study; I do not wish to pass this opportunity up." The Beta's voice was devoid of emotion, almost fake. It was safer to hide his feelings afterall._ _

__"That is bullshit and you know it, Taeyong. You hate the Lee pack, and for Goddess sake would you stop staring at the floor and look at me? Unless you've decided to study dirt now." Taeyong seemed to shrink even more under Doyoung's harsh mouth._ _

__The Omega did not intend to wound with his words, he was hurt and scared. Such behavior is called for afterall, he was about to lose his only love in this Godforsaken world. Large, emotionless orbs met with Doyoung's own; so different from how they usually were. Doyoung likes Taeyong's eyes most of all._ _

__They take up a good amount of his face and he loves that, loves to look into them and see the admiration hidden there. He knows why Taeyong is running. And it's stupid._ _

___Stupid. ____ _

____"Why are you doing this Yong?" He knows, but wants to hear it from the man himself. Wants to tell him how dumb he is and kiss him senseless. Wants to be held by him forever and ever._ _ _ _

____But Taeyong never answers, just stands there and stares with those eyes; tears Doyoung apart with every second unanswered._ _ _ _

____"Stop holding yourself back, Taeyong."_ _ _ _

____"I'm not holding myself back, I'm furthering myse-"_ _ _ _

____"You're running away!" Doyoung interupts, fed up with chasing this Beta in circles and never catching him._ _ _ _

____"I am not running away from anything." Taeyong set a determined expression upon his face; giving his all to convince Doyoung that his words were truth._ _ _ _

____"Fine, if you can't think for yourself, let me do it for you." The Omega is furious now, stalks closer to Taeyong until they're almost chest to chest; anything to get his point across._ _ _ _

____"You're running. Running from yourself, from me; from _us _." Taeyong stares deep into Doyoung's soul, impassive and dead. If he wanted to, Doyoung could move forward just a bit and press his lips against this infuriating creatures own. But he won't, not yet; first he has to win this war.___ _ _ _

______"There is no us, Doyoung. There never was, never can be." Those words sting more than he would like to admit, but the Omega stands tall; fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So you were leading me on then? All those times you offered me your furs when I was cold, hand fed me from your own plate at dinners and asked me to accompany you when festivals came upon us. Those meant nothing to you?" Taeyong was quick to protest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, I-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You what, Taeyong?" Doyoung could feel the Beta's breath against his cheeks, see his facade cracking before him. All he needed to do was press a little harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want to leave."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why? Tell me why you want to leave this place so badly! Why!?" His hands beat against Taeyong's chest with each breath, wanting the answer now; he'd get it one way or another._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because I love you!" The Beta's voice cracked at the end, halting Doyoung's assault before it could manifest. Taeyong was breathing hard now, lower lip trembling, large eyes quickly filling with tears. Doyoung was still, shocked by the words he'd thought he was prepared to hear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you, and I shouldn't."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And _I _love you." Doyoung's breathless answer drew a rumble from the Beta's throat.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't say that, you don't want me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Who are you to tell me what I want?" The Omega spits the words like poison, hoping to drive them into Taeyong's head like a nail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love you Taeyong, I want you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, stop, Do." Taeyong shook his head with every word until cold hands crept to his cheeks; cupping them in soft palms and halting his movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let yourself go; You deserve to be selfish."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love you, Taeyong. I want you, as my Mate." Doyoung looked as if he'd been to hell and back. Hair sticking out every which way, rain still dripping down his throat; smudges of dirt from God knows where drew patterns on his face. Some might say he looked wild, crazed. But to Taeyong he was beautiful; that's why he would not give in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You shouldn't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is wrong with you!?" How many times would the Beta deny him before he got it into that stubborn head? Stomping a foot on the ground in frustration, Doyoung continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you really just lying to appease me? Do your words mean nothing then? Is that why you deny my love for you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, I would never lie to you." The Beta only whispered now, and that angered Doyoung even more. He wanted Taeyong to scream, to shout; to get angry and fight. But he should've known. Taeyong had never been quick to violence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is that not what you're doing by leaving without telling me!? Why?" Searching the Beta for any form of remorse, Doyoung was taken by surprise when soft lips molded against his own. Taeyong tasted of sour berries and bitter herbs; lips warm like summer sun. Beautiful; just like Doyoung expected. Taeyong was crying, he knew what he must do; could not leave without tasting the boys lips just once. Just one kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His first and last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung tasted like salt and vanilla; like the sea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pulling away, Doyoung blinked in wonder. Had he imagined that? Surely he did, for no one was standing before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Just to be sure, the Omega brought a hand toward his lips, feeling soft heat and tasting bitter berries. Reality rushed back, hitting him with such force that he almost fell to his knees; only regaining balance when grasping a nearby windowsill for support. It came back in fragments, swimming through his mind and forming a muddled mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rain, running, fear, Taeyong, anger, Taeyong, sadness, kisses, Taeyong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taeyong!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Whirling back around, Doyoung was met with an empty hut; the space where a leather bag had sat moments ago was now empty. He called out to the darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Taeyong." Breathing ragged and body shaking, Doyoung rushed to the door; throwing it open and running into the storm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Taeyong!" Rain, running, fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Taeyong!" Anger, sadness, confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In his haste to find the familiar figure amongst chaos, Doyoung's foot caught on something, sending him tumbling into a heap on the muddy ground. His breath was stolen with a yelp of pain, body shocked from impact, leaving no choice but to lay still; not even feeling the rain falling on his face. Stupid. He felt stupid, betrayed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Laying on the ground like a pig, running after someone who never loved him. Pulling himself up, careful to balance his weight on the uninjured ankle, Doyoung begrudgingly returned to Taeyong's empty hut; it happened to be the closest building afterall. There was no use trying to find the Beta; he was more than likely already across pack borders by now. After slamming the oak slab shut behind him, Doyoung threw himself down into the corner chair; not caring if mud dripped all over the floor. No one would return for quite some time anyway. If they returned at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plus it made him feel better, like he was getting revenge somehow by dirtying up the hut. Perhaps it was idiotic to feel so wounded, so empty. Just like this damned hut. Damned Taeyong, lying to him in such a way; playing with his feelings. Ripping a boot from his foot, Doyoung sent it flying across the room where it made contact with a nearby shelf; rattling the wood enough to knock a box from its grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The container landed just right for the lid to fly open, spilling it's contents onto the floor; rolling closer and thumping against Doyoung's other boot. Bending to retrieve the object, Doyoung froze upon further inspection. A necklace made of sea glass bound in leather stared back, reflecting beautiful colors of light across the wall. He knew what this was; there was only one explanation for why a wolf would have jewelry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taeyong was planning to court someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung remembered then, a long time ago, when they were barely more than ten summers. The two friends had gone to a nearby beach, hoping to collect shells and play with crabs. That was the first time Doyoung knew he loved Taeyong; the Beta saved him from death you see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Foolish Doyoung had floated too far from shore and did not know how to swim; Taeyong came to him and pulled them both back to safety. Doyoung cried like a baby directly after, afraid he'd already died until Taeyong brought him a handful of pretty, colorful shards; placed them sofly in his palms and kissed his forehead. Not knowing what the boy had bestowed upon him, Doyoung asked; apologizing for being an ugly crier along with the inquiry. Taeyong shook his head, denying his claim and explaining that the thing he'd gifted was sea glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You're not ugly. I think your tears are very pretty, like this sea glass."_________

_____ _

_____ _

__________Doyoung carressed the necklace in his hands, knowing without being told that this was meant for him. Taeyong was going to court him. Wanted him, loved him. A fool he'd been, lashing out prematurely and doubting Taeyong's feelings in a bout of insecurity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rising to his feet and stumbling toward the mirror not far away, Doyoung shakily raised the gift to his neck; securing the clasp to feel it's comforting weight rest against the hollow of his throat. He knew now, what he must do. He would fight for Taeyong's love; no matter how much the man denied or ran._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He'd give chase until the end of time, if need be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This war wasn't over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I must admit I was pretty tired when I wrote this, so my apologies if it seems rushed or lacking😭
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!😉
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Don't be shy my Dears!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from tbh🤭 I hope to write maaaaybe one more chapter, it just depends on if I plan for an angsty or happy ending. I haven't decided which yet🤔
> 
> Meanwhile WHO IS EXCITED FOR JONGDAE!?!?!? I AM, I AM AHH I'm so happy for them😂
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome, don't be shy😘


End file.
